Jonathan Borofsky
Jonathan Borofsky (né le 2 mars 1942 à Boston, (Massachusetts) artiste contemporain américain. Parcours Jonathan Borofsky vit et travaille à Ogur Guit (Maine), États-Unis. Après ses études d'art à l' Université Carnegie Mellon àPittsburgh, Borofsky a poursuivi ses études à l'École de Fontainebleau et à l'Université Yale. Jonathan Borofsky a cherché, dans les années 1960, à associer le minimalisme et le monde coloré du Pop art. C'est à partir de là que furent créées les oeuvres des années soixante de l'art conceptuel (méditations d'acier). En 1971, il a continué ses peintures et son étude de la scupture et a créé des sculptures surdimensionnées comme "Man walking to the sky" (l'Homme marchant vers le ciel) en 1992, qui se trouve à Kassel, en Allemagne, ou encore "Ballerina Clown" (Le Clown Ballerine) (à l'extérieur du „Ludwig Forum für Internationale Kunst", à Aix-la-Chapelle). Le Ballerina Clown a éclos dans une première version en 1983. La version d'Aacher date de 1991 et a fait partie, cette année-là, de l'exposition „Metropolis" au musée Martin Gropiusbau de Berlin. Une version ultérieure de trouve à Venice (Los Angeles). Biographie et oeuvres Les oeuvres de Jonathan Borofsky sont reconnaissables par un arc très large de formes d'expression, dont la multiplicité ne se laisse pas soumettre à un concept stylistique. Son apport artistique est, depuis des décennies, d'une part, constamment inspirée d'idée du monde artistique et d'autre part déterminée par la recherche de l'unicité artistique. En tant que fils d'un pianiste et d'une peintre, Jonathan Borofsky a reçu dès ses huit ans des cours d'art. Ses études à l'université Carnegie Mellon, qu'il décrit comme “''nice four–year protection''”, ont été décidées en 1964, lorsqu'il était bachelier ("Bachelor") des Beaux-Arts. En 1964, il a étudié passagèrement à l'École de Fontainebleau à Paris. Les sculptures forment le point neudal de sa création artistique; il a expérimenté le gips, plus tard il a fabriqué des oeuvres en acier (souvent mêlé à du gips) à l'Université Yale. Son modèle est Picasso, dont les sculptures et les moules comportent une grande diversité de styles et - comme les siennes - sont construites à partir de desseins. „''Borofsky made a number of separate forms – umbrellas, fruit shapes, geometric structures – and organized them into one additive sculpture, which retained the identity of the individual parts, a feature that continues to characterize his work.”'' (Rosenthal, Mark: „Jonathan Borofsky“) Dans le même style, il a fabriqué en 1965 les premiers "primitifs" en fibre de verre. Sa carrière artistique est aussi bien influencée de son parcours académique (promotion 1966 de Yale) que par le changement de lieux qui a suivi peu après. Il a déménagé à New York, le centre artistique de son temps. A la fin des années soixante, J. Borofsky a essayé de connecter les formes de langages minimalistes avec le caractère figuratif du pop Art. Une œuvre emblématique : Molecule Man: Molecule Man est une œuvre d'art monumentale déposée sur la Spree à Berlin, non loin du complexe des Treptowers. Cette sculpture en aluminium de 45 tonnes pour une hauteur de 30 m représente un groupe de trois personnages qui symbolisent la rencontre des trois quartiers de Treptow, Kreuzberg et Friedrichshain. Elle a été inaugurée en 1999. Une copie se trouve à Los Angeles. Catégorie:plasticien contemporain américain Category:naissance en 1942